


Golden Touches in the Dark

by AKAuthor



Series: We Call Everything on the Ice 'Love' [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comfort, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, M/M, Nighttime, Post Season 1, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sweet, VictUuri, crying Viktor, fluffy needy, living in Russia, needy, private affection, touch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAuthor/pseuds/AKAuthor
Summary: Where Viktor touches his soulmate, golden light blossoms. He needs Yuuri's touch at 2 am in Saint Petersburg.Fluffy Soulmate AU: Where you touch your soulmate a colour appears on your skin and theirs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lovely fluffy piece written to cheer myself up -it's probably the sweetest thing I've ever written.  
> Please let me know what you think, there's nothing better than reviews and finding out what you want to read and especially what you think of my writing!  
> I love you all.

It’s two in the morning in Saint Petersburg, Russia. Outside is cold, snow flurries swirling in wind while flakes still fall in the bleary street lights that don’t reach the windows of the apartment. The thick white curtains hung in their apartment are drawn, a tiny sliver of a gap allowed a soft ghost of moonlight to drape over the polished fishbone floor, vague shadows of snowflakes falling patterning the light. 

The stream of moonlight barely glanced the bed with it’s tip, a thin metal four poster frame, glossy, thin cream curtains hanging to the floor. The curtains matched the thick, fluffy, and layered coverings on the bed in shades of dove white, cream, and chalice silver. Two large lumps formed one under the immense white duvet, while a third smaller bump at the foot of the bed was snoring gently under a cream polar fleece blanket. 

 

The large lump moved a little, a silver head popping up off the cushy pillow. A pair of teal eyes stared at the room fuzzily, roving around until they found the dark head resting close on the pillow. Soft, black hair bled into the pillow in the dark, gooey chocolate eyes closed and fluttering with dreams that Viktor could only hope to be a part of. A pair of blue glasses sat on the bedside table, next to a Macbook and a tray of antihistamines. 

Viktor ran a hand through his fiance’s fine hair, smiling as Yuuri snuffled and scrunched his nose in his sleep. Continuing the movement and tracing a finger down his beloved’s face, around gentle closed eyelids, down a softly sloping nose, and over barely opened lips that tugged with the movement of Viktor’s finger. His own eyes were tinged with deep gold lines on his own face as he touched his soulmates. From the point of his finger on Yuuri’s lower lip, beautiful gold swirls erupted and meandered across his skin, mirrored on Viktor’s own. 

Moving his arm so his shoulder joint could unlock, Viktor leaned forward and tucked both his hands under him, using his nose to resume tracing Yuuri’s features. He nuzzled plump cheeks that never could quite lose the roundness, and pressed soft kisses to eyelids and that twitching nose. Had it not been so cold, and Yuuri had not been wearing as many layers as possible in bed, Viktor would have sweetly nosed his way down to Yuuri’s collarbone where he would nibble and kiss, revelling in the way his touches left gold light shimmering across Yuuri’s skin.

When Yuuri had dry humped him as a meeting, begging him to be his coach, Viktor was in a state of shock, seeing glittery golden where Yuuri’s skin met his own. In a heady rush of soulmate fever, Viktor had grasped Yuuri’s face in his hands, watching the silver light that began to bleed through Yuuri’s soft skin with amazement. The Japanese appeared to be too smashed off his face to comprehend what was happening, giving an undignified squawk as Viktor’s lips carefully pressed into his own, unaware of the golden glittery light that enveloped their lips and began to slowly seep into their skin.

From the moment he realised he had no way to contact his new found soulmate who had already disappeared from the venue, to the moment Viktor saw the video of him skating his award winning routine, the Russian had been in an awful slump. He had no inspiration beyond loss of love, he moped and missed his briefly met soulmate, and even worse he spent the first few months sick with an unfulfilled soulbond, his mind and body interpreting it as rejection, sending the skater into pain, chills, and vomiting. 

Yuuri had faced the same symptoms, he confided in his fiance three days after Viktor first arrived in Hasetsu and couldn’t help himself and reached out and allowed his skin to come in contact with Yuuri’s. After all the separation the first touch was too much, and the locked together, Yuuri almost subconsciously after witnessing the golden flares blossom on Viktor’s skin where he touched Yuuri’s. They collapsed together on the floor of Viktor’s room, a mass of limbs and clothing that was hurriedly being shed until it was entirely skin on skin, bones against muscle, fingers pressing into Yuuri’s plush sides. 

They didn’t have sex, they merely spent the entire night basking in each others body, pressed close and warmly, wondrously watching the golden blooms and swirls crossing their skin.

 

And now they were happy and snuggled in bed, some more medals and trophies in the cabinet in the living room, lacking Viktor’s name. Aforementioned Russian was entwined with his fiance, their legs were twisted together, one of Viktor’s threaded through Yuuri’s and hooked around. Viktor couldn’t be happier, in his sleepy and lovely state, hair mussed from some late night kisses and wine. 

Kissing Yuuri’s face because he couldn’t resist his soulmates skin, Viktor peppered little smooches of gold all over the sleep sweet skin. A particularly long kiss and nuzzle to Yuuri’s jaw lifted him from sleep, the Japanese skater mumbling in his native tongue as he rolled and focussed blearily on Viktor.

 

“Viktor? It’s early, what?” He incoherently said as Viktor sat up further and pulled Yuuri up to remove their shirts (and Yuuri’s jumper). Yuuri allowed this to happened, frowning at the cold that assaulted his skin, but the lines in his brown were quickly erased by Viktor’s mouth pressing eagerly to his, along with his chest. 

To Yuuri’s mouth Viktor spoke, lips grazing together in soft bursts of brilliant sunshine gold. “Missed your touch. Love you,” he said happily, as Yuuri pressed their noses together and kissed him while dozing. A pleasant golden light emanated from their touching chests.

“Love you too,” the Japanese said in between wet kisses in the dark. Viktor maintained their kiss as he supported their weight down onto the bed into a reclined position, Yuuri curling to him and Viktor’s legs finding their way between Yuuri’s. 

Nosing into Yuuri’s neck, Viktor smiled, small tears in his eyes as the ring on his hand pressed into Yuuri’s shoulder, a hand creeping up to grasp it with a matching gold band. Spatters of gold illuminated their skin, and as the blankets lifted light seeped out from under them. 

“Love you so much, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, the words almost catching in his chest, where his heart was warm and full. Yuuri sighed above him.

“We’ve been over this already, you can’t possibly love me more than I love you,” Yuuri answered, ducking his head to press his face into Viktor’s hair. The older man gave a wet chuckle, face snuggled close to Yuuri. 

They lay in silence for a long moment, content to cuddle and lazily watch golden swirls ink their skin. The sound of their breathing and Makka’s snores were alone in the room. Viktor’s tears slowly dried, unbothered in the love that completely enveloped the couple. 

“Yuuri?”

“Yes Viktor?”

“What animal is bologna?”

“I’m going to sleep,” Yuuri rolled over, nestling into Viktor’s waiting arms despite the fond annoyance with the man behind him. Golden flowers wrote themselves into Yuuri’s ribs as a pale hand found comfort there.

“But Yuuri! We took wolves and made poodles!” 

“Viktor, it’s time to sleep,” Yuuri said in a long suffering tone, though he was happy in his fiance’s arms and would be happy to listen to him speak complete nonsense provided he didn’t have to leave the golden light.

“Yuuri…”

“Viktor…”

“You don’t seem to understand the gravity of the fact that there are real live octopuses in this world -the same world as us!”

“Goodnight Viktor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor's final words are from @BernieThoughts Twitter account, with some minor word changes to fit Viktor.


End file.
